En mémoire d'eux
by Nouchette
Summary: .OS.UA. Quand les illusions chevauchent les souvenirs, le seul but de la vie de Drago devient celui de sa mort : Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer : **Mrs **JK Rowling**, tu m'en veux si je te les emprunte? Depuis le temps, je sais bien que non, mais merci quand même...

**Dédicace : **Monsieur le nouveau finlandais **Morfinn**, en hommage au Père Lachaise et à la Japex à Paris, je t'offre ceci en dédicace. Parce que si tu m'avais pas parlé de ton histoire de star pas décédée pour sûr, et bien... ce texte n'existerait pas :D

**Note de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous !

Bienvenue dans mon tout nouvel OS international (Idée pensée au Père Lachaise à Paris, mûrie en Belgique et mise sur papier en Laponie, vous voyez le genre?). J'avoue être un peu indécise vis à vis de cette fiction. Au départ, j'adorais l'idée que j'avais, mais j'ignore totalement si elle rend bien sur papier.

Je laisse donc tout ça à vos yeux experts, en espérant que ce massacre littéraire n'est pas trop horrible à lire...

Enjoy !

PS : Des belgicismes se sont glissés dans le texte? Tant mieux, c'est bon pour votre culture générale, les gens ! :D

* * *

**En mémoire d'eux**

* * *

_Je faisais le deuil de ma propre vie._

_En effet, il y a trois jours exactement, mon médecin m'a expliqué, dans son jargon médical, qu'une tumeur me bouffait les trippes de l'intérieur. Dans une traduction approximative, j'en ai conclu que j'allais crever sous peu._

_Avec les années –septante ans, déjà !- avalant unes à unes les pages du calendrier, la Mort était devenue un bonne amie. Ma femme avait déjà d'ailleurs trop copiné avec et n'en était pas revenue. J'étais le prochaine sur la liste._

_Comme à l'abattoir : Adieu veau vache, cochons_

_Attendez votre tour sagement._

* * *

Ayant vieilli avec une certaine idée du luxe et de l'opulence en tête, Drago Malefoy avait décidé que mourir, certes, mais dans les règles de l'art et de la propreté. C'est pourquoi le vieil homme, à la fin de sa vie, a décidé aujourd'hui de se rendre aux pompes funèbres les plus proches afin d'y choisir sa dernière demeure.

Pour Drago, c'était hors de question de laisser ça aux soins de son fils et de ses petits enfants. Ces ingrats seraient certainement capables de lui choisir un horrible cercueil en bois de sapin si cela pouvait sauver une infime partie de l'héritage familial. Totalement dégradant. Même s'il se dégraderait bien lui-même une fois décédé, mais il préférait ne pas penser à ça.

Drago Malefoy avait enfanté d'idiots et, il en était persuadé, la glorieuse lignée des Malefoy s'éteindrait avec lui. L'extinction d'une des dernières espèces de sang bleu d'Angleterre, quel désastre. Sa pauvre femme, si elle savait, se retournerait dans sa tombe. Si bien sûr elle avait assez de place là-dessous pour cela, ça va de soi - Scorpius Junior Malefoy, qui n'était plus si junior que cela, s'était occupé des obsèques, et la défunte avait, comme de fait, écopé d'une caisse de bas choix.

Le carillon du commerce à la devanture noire suffit à faire frissonner Drago d'effroi. L'homme au comptoir avait lui aussi l'air sombre qui allait de paire avec son métier. Ses cheveux et la peau de son visage, luisants, semblaient avoir accumulé dix ans d'effluves d'onguents et d'embaumements mortuaires et un triste costume élimé venait compléter cet horrible combinaison.

Drago se demanda un instant si l'homme, qui ressemblait étrangement à un vampire, ne se chargeait pas lui-même de tuer ses clients avant de les enterrer. Peut-être n'était-il pas si loin de la vérité, après tout… Inconsciemment, le vieil homme remonta son anorak sur son cou, comme un dernier geste d'autoprotection. Sa tumeur aurait raison de lui, et personne d'autre.

« Bonjour et bienvenue chez Snape, père et fils, marmonna-t-il en guise de bienvenue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je voudrais acheter un cercueil, répondit le vieux Drago d'un ton emprunté.

- De quelle et de quand est le macchabé ? Si 'est plus de trois jours, faudrait penser à la réfrigérer…

- C'est-à-dire… Il n'est pas encore mort, fit-il en réprimant une grimace de dégoût. En réalité, c'est pour moi. Je voudrais juste être sûr que tout sera en ordre le jour venu, vous comprenez ?

Drago vit à l'air circonspect de l'homme que non seulement il ne comprenait pas, mais qu'en plus il le prenait pour un parfait ahuri. Snape leva les yeux au ciel et finit par lancer : « Si vous le dites. De quel modèle vous le voulez, votre cercueil ? Si ça vous intéresse, on en a un nouveau avec alarme intégrée, au cas où vous vous réveilliez par mégarde au fond du trou... »

Drago pensa au premier abord que l'homme tentait de faire de l'humour et que tout ceci n'était en fait qu'une mauvaise blague, mais il ne décela sur le visage de l'homme pas la moindre trace de sourire, pas même de rictus. Il se demanda même s'il n'était pas encore plus morne qu'auparavant, mais cette éventualité était fort peu probable. Drago laissa donc tomber l'affaire et répondit, assez gêné :

« En fait, je voudrais celui-ci »

Pour donner appui à ses dires, Drago tendit une vieille coupure de journal froissée et jaunie par le temps. Sur celle-ci, un cercueil immaculé survolait une foule immense vêtue de noir.

Sur un coin du papier, on pouvait y lire : « Mort d'Harry Potter, le 31 octobre 1969 ».

* * *

Le cercueil était arrivé hier soir. Fait d'un joli bois de chêne verni de blanc, muni de poignées dorées et doté d'un intérieur recouvert de soie, il était la copie conforme de la photo donnée en guise d'exemple. Lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu, le vieux Drago Malefoy n'en avait pas cru ses yeux tant la reproduction était réussie.

Drago Malefoy pouvait maintenant mourir heureux.

A défaut d'avoir d'autres pièces plus appropriées, l'homme l'avait fait monter dans sa chambre à coucher, juste à côté de son lit à baldaquin. D'aucun ne se serait risqué à faire déplacer le cercueil par le vieil homme, l'usage de l'objet ne devant pas être précipité. Le livreur avait tiré, certes, une drôle de tête lorsque Drago lui avait fait déballer le coli avec impatience, mais n'avait émis aucune réflexion. Les vieux, de nos jours, vous savez…

Drago Malefoy, le vieux en question, avait été comme hypnotisé par l'objet. En le voyant ainsi, brillant et neuf, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de faire glisser sa main sur le vernis blanc. Le bois ne comportait aucune imperfection, aucune rayure. La soie était tellement douce qu'elle lui semblait être de l'eau coulant entre ses doigts noueux.

Une subite envie prit alors possession de Drago. Il voulait tester le cercueil avant d'en avoir réellement usage. Il voulait s'y coucher, juste une fois. Juste pour voir… Il voulait sentir le couvercle se refermer sur son visage, observer l'obscurité qui s'abat sur lui… Malheureusement pour lui, le rebord était trop haut pour sa hanche douloureuse. C'est pourquoi, tremblant, le vieil homme avisa le livreur, qui était resté là à observer cette étrange scène.

« Vous pouvez m'aider ? Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, vous savez…

- C'est que… hésita le livreur en comprenant ce que son client lui demandait. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, mon petit. Je vous demande juste d'aider un vieil homme comme moi à réaliser sa dernière volonté. »

Pas convaincu pour autant, le jeune homme, à peine sorti de l'adolescence semblait-il, s'exécuta. Il donna appui à Drago pour qu'il puisse entrer dans le lugubre cercueil. Derechef, il s'y allongea, avec un énorme sourire.

Son dos n'émit qu'un bruit sourd lorsqu'il heurta le fond, les coussins de soie amortissant sa chute. Le caisson était certes un peu étroit, mais Drago le trouva tout de même confortable. Il ne savait d'ailleurs plus où donner de la tête. Il voulait analyser chacun des millimètres carrés du cercueil, comme pour en avoir une idée précise avant de mourir.

Le livreur, quant à lui, toujours analysant cela d'un air circonspect, finit par bredouiller : « Et qu'allez vous faire du temps qu'il vous reste, Monsieur ? » En voyant qu'il pouvait sembler rude, il ajouta : « Je veux dire, ce serait bête de partir avec des regrets… » C'est à cet instant précis, alors que le vieil homme dans son cercueil luxueux ne semblait pas lui attacher la moindre importance, qu'il finit par se sentir de trop. Il se faufila alors vers la sortie, n'ayant que le temps de voir le couvercle se refermer sur son client avant de partir, prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Pendant ce temps là, enfermé dans une obscurité délicieusement morbide, Drago Malefoy n'en pouvait plus de sourire. Il aimait l'odeur du bois autour de lui, tout autant que la douceur de la soie sous son corps. Le vieil homme n'osa pas sa l'avouer, mais…

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait se sentir mort !

Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de minute à rester là, immobile dans son cercueil, que la question du livreur lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de son temps ? Visiter sa descendance ? Hors de question, ces idiots se reproduisaient bien sans lui. Confesser ses péchés avant le jugement final ? La bonne blague ! Il y avait bien longtemps que son cas était irrécupérable…

_Ce serait bête de partir avec des regrets…_

Ce serait bête, en effet, pensa le vieil homme. Alors, tout à coup, Drago eut comme une envie… Celle d'avoir le cœur net…

Avant qu'il ne s'éteigne pour de bon.

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'avait plus ouvert cette porte du manoir depuis au moins vingt ans. Elle contenait à elle seule beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs réunis. Pendant plus de quarante ans, le vieil homme s'était forcé à oublier toute ces histoires, si bien que parfois, il se demandait s'il n'y était pas parvenu.

Lorsqu'il franchit l'embrasure de la porte, Drago fut choqué par l'odeur de renfermé qui y régnait. Tous les meubles, cadres et autres objets divers étaient recouverts de poussière, comme un dernier rempart de protection contre un passé parfois trop vivace. Le vieil homme fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la salle, analysant du regard des images que sa mémoire pensait avoir avalées.

La tapisserie décolorée du mur était en majorité recouverte de photos de magasines et de coupures de journaux en noir et blanc. Sur chacune d'entres elles, le même visage tourmenté encadré par une chevelure noire de jais apparaissait. Quelques fois, il brandissait un micro sur une scène de concert, d'autres il luttait contre un public en délire.

Parfois même, son regard torve exposait aux yeux de Drago une quantité trop importante de drogue, tandis que les titres des journaux, narguant quiconque osant les regarder, annonçait virulemment « A-t-il touché le fond ? », « Harry Potter, au bord du suicide ? ». Ailleurs, son bras se tendait vers le ciel, ostensiblement recouvert d'un tatouage vert et noir : Un serpent s'enroulant autour d'une tête de mort, le signe qui avait fait le succès du chanteur.

L'homme de tous les médias respirait le sexe, la drogue et le Rock'n'roll.

Et Drago n'était pas sûr de détester cela. Emu, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pièce, le bruit de sa cane résonnant dans le silence de celle-ci. De vagues souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, comme des paroles chantées il y a bien longtemps de cela… Comme quelques notes planant au gré de sa mémoire, des slogans parlant d'espoir, de jeunesse et de révolution…

Drago resta ainsi des heures durant, chérissant simplement ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui des années auparavant. Il avait sacrifié ses espoirs pour fonder une famille qui le reniait à présent… Il avait tout effacé, pour ne pas sombrer…

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il aperçut cette coupure de journal encadrée sur une commode dans un coin de la pièce, qu'il se rappela la raison pour laquelle tous ces souvenirs lui faisaient parfois tellement mal. Cet article en papier, vieillit par le temps, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il en avait en permanence une copie dans son portefeuille.

Un cercueil blanc emporté par une marée humaine.

« La mort d'Harry Potter, 31 octobre 1969 »

Une vague de rancœur envahit alors le vieil homme. Il tenta de refouler ce passé qui le hantait temps, mais il sentit que c'était trop tard. Il avait ouvert la porte et enclenché la suite des évènements par la même occasion. Drago tenta alors de porter son regard sur autre chose, trouver une pensée plus positive que ce cercueil dont il avait analysé le double quelques heures auparavant.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une seconde coupure de journal, encadrée juste à côté de la première. Les funérailles d'Harry Potter étaient ainsi outrageusement exposées sur du papier bon marché. La foule en pleurs avait été immortalisée, effondrée dans son beau costume sombre.

Drago se souvint l'avoir observée des heures durant, cette image. Il se souvint également avoir paniqué comme jamais après l'avoir passé la loupe. Il avait même noté le détail qui le préoccupait, toujours entouré de bic rouge derrière la vitre de verre…

Dans un coin de la photo, caché et à l'écart de la foule, un visage bien connu observait la scène… Un visage tourmenté, encadré d'une chevelure noire de jais. Sur son poignet à peine visible, une queue de serpent venait se mourir.

En avoir le cœur net. Le retrouver en vie. Pour quitter la sienne... sans regrets.

* * *

La maison ne semblait tenir droite que par magie. Ce n'étais sans doute pas ses maigres fondations, ni ses murs branlants qui pouvait réaliser ce miracle. Tout en la demeure était précarité. Seul l'architecture vieillotte témoignait d'un passé qui avait dû être flambant, mais à présent révolu.

Drago Malefoy avança difficilement dans l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée, manquant de tomber à chaque pas sur les pavés disloqués. Sa cane était le seul moyen pour lui de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long.

Quand, enfin, sa main prit appui sur le carillon, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, pour laisser apparaître une silhouette toute aussi voûtée que la sienne dans l'embrasure de la porte. L'homme dévisagea Drago de ses yeux ridés et esquissa un sourire de bienvenue.

« Quel bon vent vous amène, chez inconnu ?

- Monsieur Weasley ? entama Drago. Je voulais vous parler de Harry Potter… »

L'expression du vieil homme changea du tout au tout. Son visage se referma aussitôt, et il s'empressa de refermer la porte, répondant simplement qu'il ne connaissait aucun Harry Potter. Drago avait amorcé son mouvement, et mis sa cane en travers de la porte, de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas la clore.

« Je sais que vous étiez son manager, Mr Weasley ! Vous étiez ce grand type roux qui le suivait toujours de prêt ! Ne me mentez pas, pas après toutes ces années…

- Que voulez-vous savoir sur lui ? grogna le vieil homme avec dépit. Cela fait quarante ans qu'il est mort. Laissez le passé là où il est…

- Justement, je suis intimement persuadé qu'il est toujours en vie !

- Foutaises !

- Vous et moi savons que cette vie le pesait énormément ! »

Le ton commençait à monter entre les deux hommes. Drago sentait bien que cet idiot dégarni tentait de se voiler la face, et la sienne par la même occasion. Il détestait être pris pour un imbécile alors, buté, Drago enchaina virulemment :

- Il avait une vie de rêve ! Il était riche et célèbre. De quoi voulez-vous qu'il se plaignît ?

- Il haïssait sa célébrité ; sa vie était dirigée par les médias.

- Et alors ? Est-ce pour autant qu'il est en vie ?

- Se faire passer pour mort était sa seule porte de sortie… Son seul moyen de vivre enfin !

- Vous semblez bien informé sur la question !

- Quiconque un peu observateur s'en serrait aperçu ! Que croyez-vous que son tatouage signifie ? Un serpent entourant une tête de mort, il ne faut pas être devin !

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez !

- Personne n'a vu le cercueil ouvert ! Et j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il est en vie. Je le sens dans mes tripes, vous savez...

- Ecoutez-moi, mon brave, conclut Mr Weasley en serrant les dents. Pour moi, mon meilleur ami est mort il y a quarante ans de cela, le jour où il a disparu de nos vies. Qu'il ait fui ou pas, peu m'importe. Ce n'est pas bon de déterrer les morts »

Drago sut qu'il ne servait à rien de s'acharner, que le vieil homme n'en dirait pas plus et qu'il en savait d'ailleurs tout autant. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, quand une idée subite lui traversa l'esprit. En guise d'au revoir, il demanda alors :

« Où a-t-il été enterré ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

- Lui dire une dernier au revoir, vous savez… Je crois que j'ai simplement besoin de faire mon deuil.

- Eh bien, soit… Sa tombe se trouve à Godric's Hollow, son village natal »

_Ce n'était pas bon de déterrer les morts…_

* * *

Neville Longdubat n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très courageux. Néanmoins, lorsque, aujourd'hui, après une livraison de routine, il avait vu un de ses clients s'enfermer dans un cercueil, il avait décidé de changer ses vieilles habitudes et avertir de suite la police.

Un septuagénaire parlant de sa propre mort avec autant de confiance, ce n'était jamais bon.

Les policiers n'avaient pas pris cette histoire au sérieux, allant même jusqu'à sourire lorsqu'il leur expliqua les circonstances de la livraison. « Vous dites qu'il s'est couché dans le cercueil, au milieu de sa chambre ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux, avant qu'ils n'éclatent tous de rire.

Néanmoins, pour faire bon genre, ils visitèrent la maison du vieil homme perturbé, alias Drago Malefoy –Neville l'avait marqué sur le bon de réception du coli- et lancèrent un appel radio pour chercher la voiture de celui-ci, lorsqu'ils trouvèrent la demeure vide de tout habitant.

Maugrey Fol'œil, le capitaine de police, doutait sincèrement que cela mène à quelque chose, mais aucun autre dossier plus intéressant ne suscitait leur attention aujourd'hui. Ils devaient bien s'occuper d'une façon ou d'une autre… Et leur jeu de carte avait rendu l'âme le jour précédent.

La chasse au petit vieux était donc ouverte. Sortez vos gilets pare-balles et vos fusils.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'une patrouille de police détecta la voiture de Drago Malefoy. Il en informa aussitôt ses collègues, qui rirent de plus bel en entendant l'emplacement de l'engin. « Au cimetière, vous dites ? » s'assura un policier dans la radio de patrouille. « On arrive tout de suite, on ne veut pas louper ça » acheva-t-il alors.

Pendant ce temps là, hors du temps justement, Drago Malefoy était sûr d'avoir eu l'idée du siècle. Il avait trouvé sa porte de sortie, son échappatoire aux regrets éternels. Il devait prouver que le cercueil, celui-là même dont il avait le double à la maison, était vide. Pas de corps, pas de mort et pas de mort… Pas de regrets.

_En avoir le cœur net. Le retrouver en vie…_

C'était donc mû par une force soudaine que Drago se rendit au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Il ne mit guère de temps à trouver la tombe qu'il cherchait, quelques irréductibles fans la garnissant toujours d'innombrables gerbes. A mains nue, il entreprit alors de creuser non loin de la stèle, déchiquetant de ses doigts noueux l'herbe fraichement tondue.

Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : enlever de sa vue cette terre, remonter à la lumière du jour ce tombeau. Il voulait mettre au clair toute cette histoire, trouver lui aussi le repos. Alors il creusait, encore et toujours. Il faisait voler la terre par poignées entières, se moquant si celle-ci atterrissait par mégarde sur son visage crispé. Il creusait, encore et encore et encore… A s'en briser les doigts, à s'en briser le dos.

_Pour quitter la sienne… sans regrets._

Bien vite, il ne sentit plus ses doigts lui crier qu'il avait mal. Il ne sentit plus son dos lui hurlant d'arrêter. Il ne voyait plus que ce trou béant sous lui, ce trou qu'il devait continuer coûte que coûte. Rejoindre cet homme qui hantait ses nuits était sa seule priorité. Il vivait pour cela…

Il en crèverait aussi.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait toujours été quelqu'un de très optimiste. Jamais l'idée que quelqu'un ne puisse pas le croire sur parole ne lui serait venue à l'esprit. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exceptions. Depuis les années qu'il avait élu domicile à Poudlard, il avait fini par s'y sentir comme chez lui et par considérer tout le monde comme sa famille. Aujourd'hui donc, comme à son habitude, il tenait la conversation avec les jolies infirmières. Les femmes en blouse blanche, c'était son pécher mignon.

« Vous savez, Mrs Pomfresh, je n'ai pas toujours été vieux comme ça, hein… Oh ça non… J'étais même plutôt bien conservé pour mon âge !

- Je vous crois sur parole, Mr Dumbledore »

Albus se demanda un instant pourquoi la femme lui avait répondu cela. Pour lui, cela coulait de source. Qui oserait mettre en doute ses paroles.

« J'ai gagné des tas de concours de beauté…

- Je vous crois sur parole, Mr Dumbledore, récita la femme telle une automate.

- Toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds !

- Je vous crois sur parole, Mr Dumbledore.

- J'étais le mannequin le plus en vue, Mrs Pomfresh ! »

Lassée, la femme ne prit pas la peine de répondre et enfourna dans la bouche du vieil homme assez de comprimés que pour droguer un cheval. L'homme, paniqué, lui demanda alors après avoir avalé ce qu'il croyait être des bonbons, en hurlant à moitié :

« Vous me croyez sur parole, hein, Mrs Pomfresh ? Vous me croyez ?

- Evidemment, Mr Dumbledore »

Albus sourit pour lui-même, une expression frôlant l'ahurissement sur son visage. Après tout… qui oserait mettre tout cela en doute ? Il n'entendit jamais l'infirmière murmurer « Perte de mémoire, quand tu nous tiens… ». La dame, une fois la prise de médicament terminée, annonça alors :

« Vous devriez être content, Mr Dumbledore. Dès demain, nous accueillons un nouveau pensionnaire ! »

Albus, tel un enfant en plein monde onirique, ne sembla pas entendre ce dont on lui parlait, et continua alors son monologue :

« Un jour, j'ai été astronaute, vous savez. J'ai marché sur la Lune ! Vous me croyez sur parole ? »

* * *

Drago Malefoy ne saisissait plus très bien ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se souvenait seulement d'hommes habillés en bleu le saisissant par la taille et d'hommes en blanc lui injectant quelque chose dans les veines avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de déterrer entièrement l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. A partir de ce moment-là, son esprit s'était embrouillé et aucune pensée cohérente ne lui arrivait réellement.

On l'avait allongé dans un lit un peu trop blanc dans une chambre qui l'était tout autant. Lorsqu'il avait voulu se débattre et se dégager de l'emprise de ses geôliers, ces derniers l'avaient attaché. Tout était trop calme et désinfecté. Et surtout… il avait échoué.

A cette idée, son front se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur, signe avant coureur d'un rythme cardiaque qui ne manquerait pas d'augmenter. Bien vite, il eut du mal à respirer, comme un malaise qui le prendrait à la gorge afin de l'étouffer. Il avait la nausée et il avait envie de pleurer à la fois…

Il avait échoué.

Echoué.

Aucune preuve qu'Harry Potter était encore en vie, aucun moyen d'apaiser sa conscience. Il allait mourir seul, ceinturé dans ce lit… Et pas sans regrets. La tête lui tourna alors, dernier vertige face à la mort. Il avait peur, au fond.

Et c'est à cet instant, alors que tout espoir de rédemption l'avait déserté, que Drago aperçut comme une lueur d'espoir. Un visage bienveillant strié de fines rides se pencha au dessus de lui, alors que les médicaments faisaient toujours effet. D'une voix douce, le nouvel arrivant lui dit :

« Vous savez, je n'ai pas toujours été vieux… J'étais même beau à mon époque !

- Ah oui ? murmura faiblement Drago.

- J'étais célèbre, moi, Monsieur ! annonça-t-il fièrement, bombant son frêle torse.

- Ah oui ?

- Toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds !

- Mais alors, vous êtes…. Harry Potter? Vous êtes Harry Potter? Dites-moi que vous êtes Harry Potter! "

Drago, noyé dans les méandres de son esprit, de ses fantasmes, n'attendit pas la réponse du vieil homme. Parce qu'au fond, peu lui importait la vérité… Il y croyait dur comme fer. Il avait retrouvé Harry Potter. Il se devait d'avoir réussi. Il le devait….

Alors, comblé et en paix avec lui-même, il passa doucement une main sur ce visage bienveillant penché au dessus du sien, et murmura alors :

« Ça me faisait si mal de t'avoir oublié… »

* * *

_Mrs Pomfresh adorait son métier autant qu'elle le détestait. Et en ce moment, en l'occurrence, elle penchait plutôt vers la seconde solution. Elle abhorrait faire la toilette aux petits vieux, surtout lorsque ceux-ci commençaient sérieusement à perdre la mémoire._

_« C'est un sacré beau tatouage que vous avez là sur le bras, Mr Malefoy ! fit-elle malgré tout gentiment._

_- Un tatouage, vraiment ? Drago demanda-t-il, étonné qu'une telle chose ait pu prendre place sur son propre corps. C'est vrai qu'il est joli, ce serpent… »_

_Oublier, toujours. Jusqu'à s'en rendre fou._

_En mémoire du passé._

* * *

_**The end.**_


End file.
